Vestiges of Summer
by K8Malloy
Summary: Not everything can be packed neatly in a suitcase to be taken with you when you're getting ready for life's next adventure. Preparing to leave for Harvard University, Sebastian slowly realizes exactly what, and who, he'll be leaving behind.


A/N: Hmmm... what to do with 1.5 hours, four times a week, during swim practice at the pool where there's wireless? This could be come a habit. A nasty, dirty habit. Shh, I hear some of you begging me to let it become a dirty habit. You know who you are.

Disclaimer: If I owned any part of Glee, these two would have gotten together. And there'd be more smut and kissing all around, but I digress.

* * *

Sebastian was bored.

In the not so distant past, this would have meant trouble – trouble for someone else and, inevitably, trouble for him. But after successfully making it through the craziness of both his junior and senior years at Dalton – the horrific prank that led to nearly blinding Blaine Anderson; his caustic words to Dave Karofsky and Dave's suicide attempt a few weeks later, Hunter Clarington's rise, and fall, as the '_captain_' of the Warblers; Sebastian's use of steroids and Dave's refusal to be anything more than friends until he was completely free of the illegal drugs – Sebastian was ready to move on to the next phase of his life.

Harvard University.

His studies would begin directly following the Labor Day holiday, so he would leave in six days' time to move into the dormitory. Leaving Ohio wasn't the problem. Leaving Dave – well, that gave him serious pause.

Ohio State University started three weeks before Harvard, so Dave's sophomore year began ten days ago. They hadn't seen each other since Sebastian had helped Dave move into his dorm suite two weeks ago. And as much as he loathed admitting it – even if it _was_ just to himself – he _missed_ Dave. Really missed him. Over the last fourteen days in the darkness of his bedroom in the late hours of the night, Sebastian began to fathom how difficult spending the next four years in separate states was truly going to be for them.

For him.

Regret filled him for every snide comment he'd made about Kurt and Blaine not being able to hack their own long distance relationship last year.

Okay, he regretted a whole hell of a lot more than _just_ that when it came to Kurt and Blaine.

Floating on a blow-up raft in the pool at his parents' house, Sebastian didn't have much else to do but think about things: past, present and future. Sebastian gave himself over to the heat of the sun, the gentle rocking motion of the water, and his thoughts.

One arm lay tucked under his head as the other drifted lazily in the water. He found himself singing softly along with the song playing on the radio tuned to that that country station Dave listened to incessantly. When he'd spun the dial of the stereo system before getting into the pool, he'd rolled his eyes – _at himself_ – and his longing to have something that connected him to Dave.

Even if it was only words set to music.

Twangy music at that.

Without warning, Sebastian felt the raft shift violently underneath him causing an ungodly – and rather high pitched shriek to burst forth. Familiar warm arms wrapped around him, as Sebastian realized it was Dave's laughter filling the air around them.

Letting several choice curse words loose, Sebastian smacked Dave hard on the upper arm. "That's for scaring the hell out of me," he sputtered, trying hard to calm the rapid beating of his heart. "What are you doing here?" he asked more calmly after a moment.

Dave carefully took the sunglasses from Sebastian's face, tossing them onto the raft before leaning in to brush their lips together softly. "I don't have afternoon classes on Thursdays because I'll have dry-land training when it gets closer to the season. I haven't seen my incredibly hot Harvard-bound boyfriend in two weeks, so I thought I'd surprise him."

Hooking his fingers into the tight fabric at Sebastian's hips, Dave lowered his voice. "If I'd known you'd be wearing these barely there boy shorts in your pool, I would have skipped out on my morning classes too."

Sebastian tried.

He tried to find some flippant, sarcastic comment that would make Dave laugh, or blush – or both. But he had nothing. Gazing into Dave's eyes, Sebastian was completely overcome with emotions he'd been trying to keep hidden for so long.

Just as the first sob hit, Sebastian threw himself into Dave's arms, burying his face into Dave's neck, trying desperately to blink away the tears.

Somehow Dave got them over to the bench seat in the pool and pushed Sebastian to sit as he stood between the younger man's legs, running his hands over Sebastian's back. "What's wrong, Bast?"

It took forever for Sebastian to get himself under control again, and even longer before he could push the words past his swollen throat. "Davey, I can't do this."

Blanching, Dave pulled back enough so he could look Sebastian in the eyes. "What '_this'_ can't you do?"

"Everything," Sebastian wailed, his hands spraying droplets of water everywhere as he threw them up in frustration. "School. Harvard. You. Me. Being apart. Everything," While his voice started out strong, it petered out at the end as Sebastian dropped his head to stare at the bottom of the pool.

"We're _not_ breaking up," Dave murmured emphatically.

Head snapping up, Sebastian lost a bit of his color. "**No**," he blurted. "No, that's not … I don't want that. That's not what I mean. It's just … I miss you already and I haven't even left yet," he finally admitted.

Pursing his lips, Dave drew Sebastian close, tucking his head into his shoulder as he used his fingers to card through Sebastian's soft hair. "I know. I feel the same way, Bast. But – you're going to Harvard. _Harvard University_. I'm _so_ proud of you, you have no idea."

Letting out an undignified snort, Sebastian shook his head on Dave's shoulder. "You have more Harvard gear to wear than Buckeye's stuff. I _think_ I have an idea."

"My boyfriend was accepted to Harvard University," Dave repeated, as if that was explanation enough.

"Really? Do I know him?" Sebastian teased, pushing at Dave's shoulder.

"You should. He'll be the sexiest, smartest incoming freshman on that campus. I'm still not sure why he picked some OSU hockey player to be his, but I'm smart enough to know I'm not letting him go. Like ever." Dave followed his heart-felt words with a searing kiss that seemed to go on forever.

Eventually they separated, Dave caressing Sebastian's swollen lips with his thumb. "Just look at it from a practical standpoint. I'll be there for a weekend in October when we play Harvard. You're coming back for Thanksgiving, and Dad and I are planning on spending it with your family. And we'll be together for three weeks at Christmas."

Smirking, Dave added, "Do you want me to make you a paper chain to help you count down the days?"

"Yes. That would be quite nice, thank you," Sebastian answered sweetly before dunking Dave under the water and swimming towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Dave called out.

Half way up the stairs, Sebastian glanced over his shoulder, knowing exactly how much the water dripping down his toned body and his short turquoise boy shorts were affecting Dave. "Mom and Dad have some fundraising dinner tonight in Columbus. We have the house to ourselves – and this Harvard man doesn't feel like wasting it the pool."

Diving forward in the water, Dave swam to the steps, joining Sebastian. "I love that you're so smart," he whispered before kissing Sebastian one more time.

Linking their fingers together, Sebastian ducked his head shyly. "I love you, Dave."

"I love you, too."

"And I still want my paper chain."

"On it."


End file.
